A Spell of Sleep
by chuckolacola
Summary: After crossing his noble father one time too many, Link is sent away to court to be tutored and squired to a knight. There, among his new friends and the bustle of court life, he becomes the confidant of the princess, and the listener to her prophetic dreams.
1. House Deku

**Bean:** Hello! This is my first largescale Zelda Fic. It's an AU set in the same timeline as Twilight Princess, with Link as the son of a noble. Hopefully I won't botch this too badly! Tips on how to write about court and nobility are more than welcome. I've done some basic research in order to get as many terms as I can right, but if I make any mistakes please let me know.

* * *

**Prologue- House Deku**

* * *

Link of House Deku was well known to the people of the Faron village surrounding his family's estate. A stocky, short and mischievous boy, it was hard to keep him in check and on estate grounds, despite being the son of the calm Earl Arbus Deku. This day was no different, as he was disappeared from his quarters when his tutor came to fetch him for lessons.

The elderly woman sighed, shook her head and went to fetch some of the estate's guards.

"That boy will come to no good at this rate," she muttered, "No good at all. I must speak with his father."

She hitched her skirt a bit and went down the stairs to the under-croft quickly, where all unoccupied guards could be found resting in the common room crafted specifically for the servants. There were two guards in there, out of uniform for their day off, ghostly pale boys in blue and purple caps who appeared to be on their day off.

"Ah, Spookter and Spekter." The Tutor, Maressa, remarked, "I hoped I would find some free boys in here. Could you help me?"

Spookier, the more talkative brother, stood. "Yes'm, of course. We've just finished lunch and were a bit bored...what can we do for you?"

Maressa sat on an ottoman next to Spekter. "You may have made the assumption by now, of course, but the young master Link has gone missing from his quarters, and it is time for his history lesson." She tapped her chin, "I suspect he is out with the smithy's boy hunting rabbits in the woods, perhaps playing in the spring, though he knows he shouldn't."

Spekter and Spookter nodded.

"And you'd like us to fetch him, I suppose." Spekter remarked. He scratched at the beard beginning to form on his pale face.

Maressa nodded. "Yes, if you can. If he's caught he'll come along quietly, I think, as he usually does. I'll notify his father of his truancy, if you'll go and find him for me."

The brother guards nodded. They had been in service to House Deku in north Faron Province for most of their lives, and Maressa, the tutor of Lord Deku's sons, had given reading lessons to them both free of charge many times after they arrived to begin work. They felt they owed her, and out of this sense of debt they happily obliged her and left the room, picking up the staves they had been sparring with earlier in the morning. While Link and his friend Jost would not be likely to need any disciplining, there were sometimes monsters in the woods- precisely the reason that the lord's son ought not be out there without any escort.

"We'll find him promptly, madam tutor. Where shall we bring him when we return?" asked Spookter.

"To Earl Deku's sickbed. This has happened only too often of late- I'm sure his lordship would like a word with him by now."

The guards nodded and departed.

Sighing, Maressa then made her way to the third floor of the main house, where the family's bedrooms were located in the west wing.

Earl Arbus Deku had lately taken very ill. He was hardly ever out of bed right now, due to his severe lung weakness, and management of the estate was being mostly done by his eldest son, Mido, a stern but inwardly kind boy, only just come of age. However, when it came to matters concerning the family itself, Arbus was well enough yet to speak about and make decisions concerning them.

Maressa stopped at the door, where two footmen were stationed. They stood at attention.

"What is your business, Madam tutor?" Asked the taller one.

"I'm here to have words with his lordship concerning Link, his younger son. Is he well enough to speak?"

The footman nodded. "Yes, marm. He has eaten a full breakfast and is reading. Would you like me to announce you?"

Maressa nodded. Following this the taller footman opened the door, cleared his throat and said, loudly and clearly, "Presenting the house tutor, Maressa of Whittleton."

Maressa stepped in to view Earl Arbus. He was not elderly, but he was old enough to be called distinguished, and his gray hair still had streaks of brown in it. He had a strong jaw and large nose, muddy brown eyes and wide shoulders. When he was well, he had been 'as big as a tree,' said the staff, but he was thinner now and very pale. Maressa had been his tutor as well when he was young, and it pained her to see the kindly lord reduced to this state.

"Maressa," he said to her, "A pleasant surprise...though you look not happy. Are you well this day?"

Following the hand he motioned, Maressa entered and sat upon a chair next to his bed, where his own wife often sat.

"I am well, however...I believe your son has ventured into the forest without escort once again." she said seriously, "The last time young master did this, he came home quite bruised after an encounter with a miniblin, and his friend, the smithy's boy went home with a sprained ankle. I believe his 'sense of adventure' is getting out of hand."

Earl Deku coughed hoarsely. "I see...after the last time, I forbade he leave town alone, and I believe I did so quite strictly. Have you sent anyone to find him?"

"Spookter and Spekter, the boys from Kakariko." Maressa replied.

"Good, good." Earl Deku stroked his chin, "And will he be brought to me when he returns?"

"That is what I requested."

Arbus nodded at this. "Very good, Maressa." he looked to one of the footmen, "Aster, please fetch Mido for me...I believe a long talk is in order."

The skinny boy called Aster bowed and left the room. He was back only a few minutes later with Mido, who looked a bit disheveled. Likely he had been running over documents and had mussed his hair thinking, as he often did.

He was not a tall man, but he was stocky from training with his sword instructor. His hair was fiery orange, his face lightly freckled, his eyes blue and sharp. He had dressed in a simple, long sleeved gray tunic, accompanied by a green and gold embroidered doublet, with the sigil of their family's house- a Faron Barn Owl- stitched over his heard. His boots were clean and polished, his pale fingers long and thin. He was a strict looking young man, but there was a softness to his face that set one at ease.

"Father." he greeted politely, and he nodded silently at Maressa.

"Mido." Lord Deku coughed his greeting, and motioned to the easy-chair on the other side of his bed. "Sit."

Mido did as he was told, back straight and arms folded under his chin.

"Have you dealt with the issue concerning the Viscount of Springside?" the Earl asked.

"I believe so." Mido remarked.

"Good- however, that is not why you are here. Your brother has gone gallivanting in the woods with the smithy's boy again. Do you think this has gone too far? Maressa seems to."

"I think he needs stricter discipline than he has been given." Mido said, after a moment of thought, "Why?"

"Because court is about to resume. And you will be unable to attend, as will I." Arbus remarked seriously.

It was custom in Hyrule at the time for each noble family to have a child attend lessons at Court in the Capital. The child would attend from autumn through midsummer, and then spend time at home with family until Autumn returned. It was a sign of good faith to the king, a show of loyalty, entrusting ones' son or daughter to the royal family for most of the year until they came of age, and often even longer, in order for marriages to be arranged.

It was now nearly Autumn, and only now that his father made the remark did Mido realize that he indeed would be unable to return to court while his father was still so ill. Link, his brother, had heretofore been too young to leave for court in his parents' eyes. However, now he was ten, the customary age for most commoner children to be apprenticed to artisans. It was also the age that most children were expected to arrive at court for the first time, were they sent.

Mido scratched his chin. "Are you suggesting we send him away?" he asked his father.

Arbus nodded. "In fact, I am ordering it. Link needs to learn to act as his station demands. He may not be inheriting our estate, but I believe with the right training, he could do well as our representative at court, or perhaps as a knight."

Mido sighed. Though he often bullied Link, he did worry about him in the way most brothers would. And his forays into the woods worried him even more. One of these days a Baba plant may ensnare him and...well, if he wasn't careful...

"I see. I think I agree. What about Mother, though?"

Arbus hummed at Mido's remark. "She is away at her sisters and will be back before Link leaves. I think she will agree, if reluctantly."

"Understood. Perhaps that's best, then." Mido stood, and as he did so the doors opened, and Spookter and Spekter stepped in, each holding the arms of a young boy.

He was short, stocky and had a bit of a ruddy face, with straw colored hair and clear, blue eyes. Faint freckles dotted his cheeks and nose, and his eyebrows were thick.

"Announcing the young master, Link, and guards Spookter and Spekter." Said the footmen, a bit late.

Link was free of any wounds, but he looked breathless.

"Good morrow, father..." he muttered. He avoided eye contact when Arbus and Mido looked at him.

"Link." Arbus said sternly, "I believe I ordered you, quite finally, not to go into the forest without an escort again. You have disobeyed me, and quite brazenly."

Link flushed with shame. "It...it was Jost's idea. He said the spring-"

Mido interrupted. "Jost is at a lower station than you, though he is your friend." he said sternly, "You are not bound to do his bidding."

Link looked down sheepishly. His poor excuse had been dismantled immediately.

"The season for Court arrives soon." Arbus said.

Link looked up. "Is brother returning, then? Are you well enough to resume your work?" He looked hopeful. He was fond of his brother, but unused to having him home so often, and he worried over his father's condition.

"That is not the case." Earl Deku responded, "Mido will continue assisting me here. _You_ will be going to court."

Link's face froze, eyes wide. "But _Father_!" he burst out, "Father, all my friends are here! I don't want to go!"

"Silence yourself." Arbus remarked coolly, "And listen. You have repeatedly disobeyed my instructions and orders, and too often shirked your lessons and responsibilities. This is poor behavior and I won't allow it any longer."

Link sputtered for something to say. He knew he had been disobeying his father's rules every time he went adventuring with Jost, but his self control was poor. He wanted to roll around in the dirt, hunt keese and rabbit, and enjoy his childhood as he pleased. He had never expected there to be consequences. Looking at the current situation, it had been more than foolish of him.

"That is all. You will begin packing immediately, and will leave within the fortnight." Arbus said, "Maressa will help you."

Link mouthed wordlessly, unable to speak. The Capitol was a week's journey away from Faron by carriage or horse. It was no wonder he needed to begin deciding what to bring, but so soon, and so suddenly!

Mido stood from his chair and took his brother's shoulder. "There's no need for that. I've been to court myself and I know what he'll need. Maressa, you take today for yourself. I'll help him."

With that, Mido steered Link from the room.

**oO0-0Oo  
oO0-0Oo**

Mido pulled two trunks into the room. Link, still disheveled and in plain clothes after his outing with Jost, sat on his bed with his fists clutching his pants.

"You were going to meet with trouble eventually anyway, Link." Mido remarked, "It's only good that the trouble you met with was from Father, and nod a horde of bokoblin bandits."

Link nodded quietly, but he still looked sullen.

Mido opened one trunk and motioned for his brother to move to the closet. "I hear that there will be many people your own age at Court this autumn. Some are common boys and girls hoping to be squired to knights, but you've never been picky about your friends. You won't be lonely."

"I might be. You don't know." Link muttered, "I want to stay with Jost. He's my best friend."

Mido sighed. "Get some formal clothes and put them in here." He said.

They packed everything Link would need. Clothes, nightclothes, riding clothes, formal tunics, extra boots and winter scarves, leggings and everything else he would need to wear. A few pictographs went in, wrapped in paper enchanted to protect them from wear or tearing. Some of Link's books were added, things for him to read on the road. He preferred playing outdoors, but he did occasionally take an interest in a novel, and he would be stuck in a carriage for his journey north.

When they were done, Mido stood and brushed himself off. The room was a bit barer now than before, with several of Link's things in the trunk.

Mido sat next to his brother. "This wouldn't have happened had you listened to Father." he said plainly. Link huffed and glared at him.

Mido rolled his eyes. "I have work to do. Stay on the grounds for the rest of the day or Father will be furious." He left quickly, already focused on his next task.

Link curled his knees to his chest and sighed.

* * *

**Bean:** Thanks for all readthroughs and reviews! I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm going to work on this fic as much as I can, so hopefully the next chapters will be up soon.


	2. Arrival- First Part

Bean: I'll leave all notes at the end of the chapter. Go ahead and read on, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Arrival- First Part**

* * *

His things were loaded. The coachman was ready to leave. All Link had left to do was say goodbye to his family.

He had gone into town the day after his talk with his father, to the smithy. It was always hot and loud there, but Link liked the noise and the heat. There was something about them that made him ready to take on anything. Jost had been there, of course, as chubby and smudged looking as always, and had shook his hand heartily, asked how he was, and _didja get the whip from yer dad?_ Link had told him then that what was happening was much worse. When he was finished telling Jost about his father's plans for him, the larger boy's face fell.

"Who are you going to play with, then?" He asked sadly. It was more than common knowledge at the manor ad among the townsfolk that Jost and Link were a group of two and no more. Jost often played with the village children when Link was unavailable, but Link never did the same, not out of spite or dislike but simply disinterest in being part of a large group.

"I don't know." Link said honestly. Jost had hugged him then, forgetting he was covered in soot and that Link had changed out of his play clothes and into a neat doublet, tunic and trousers. But Link didn't mind. He buried himself in his best friend and cried for a bit, despondent that his actions had created what he saw as a very dire consequence. When they let go of each other, they shook hands again, and Link left, sniffling.

And now was the day of his departure. His mother, Lady Farest Deku, had arrived home three short days ago to the news that her precious youngest son was leaving. While distraught, after listening to the reasoning of her husband and elder son, she buckled and allowed the decision to go through. If anyone wanted the best for Link, it was his mother, and this appeared to be the best.

"I don't want to go." Link said as he looked up at the coach. It was black and sleek and big, and the coachman looked straight ahead, keeping out of the conversaion.

"Oh, I know, dear," said Farest, "But this is what your father decided. Don't complain and be a good boy." she mussed his hair at this. It would usually cheer him up, but he continued to look sullen today.

"Oh, come now dear, it's time to go. Get in the carriage." Farest insisted. She took Link's shoulders and steered him to the open door on the side of the coach. He climbed in, sighing, and sat in the cushioned seat roughly. Farest backed away, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

It was then that Mido strode to the coach purposefully, two parcels in hand. Link had not spoken a word to him since the decision to send him to court was made, mostly out of spite. He couldn't stand to look at Mido, who out of everyone, he thought would be the first to defend him. However, Mido seemed unfazed by all this, like he was with most things, and went about his business as always.

The elder brother handed over the first parcel. "These are books of mythology. I know you don't like reading much, but they'll keep you occupied during your journey. If you read some every day, you should be finished by the time your journey to Castle Town is over.

Link nodded. Mido then took the other parcel and handed it to him. It was too thick to be a letter, and too small to be of interest to Link, but he turned it over in his hands curiously.

"And this is something I need you to deliver for me. The daughter of Viscount Korok is at court this season, and she's a friend of mine- her birthday is coming soon and that is her gift. Don't lose it."

Link knew of Saria- she was from North Ordon, where the Great Faronian Forest first begen, and had been betrothed to Mido for years. The two of them got on well and considered each other to be close friends. And so it was nothing surprising that Mido would want to give her a birthday gift personally. Link liked her too, judging from their few meetings- she was pretty, ladylike and loved the forest.

"Will you take it to her?" Mido asked when Link still had not answered.

"I will." He responded. Mido nodded, and smiled a little.

Arbus would have seen him off next, but he was still in bed. He and Link had exchanged words that morning, and Arbus had reminded him to remain polite and courteous to everyone he met at court, before smiling wanly and squeezing his hand, wishing him luck.

This of course meant that there was no one left to say goodbye to. Link watched as Mido shut the door, nodded at the coachman ,and stepped away. The coach rumbled into motion as the horses set off at a healthy gallop. Link hunched into his seat. It was now that he noticed the two guards, Spookter and Spekter, sitting across from him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked bitterly.

"We're here to ensure your journey is safe." Spookter said, and his brother nodded.

"Can't let a little kid like you go on the road alone." Spekter added.

"I'm not a little kid!" Link insisted. The twin guards laughed. They had never been respectful of him or Mido, choosing to treat the Earl's sons as their fellows instead of their superiors. No one had ever punished them for it, at Mido's apparent request.

The week long journey dragged by slowly. Link sat and read, or exchanged anecdotes with his new personal guards. The myths in his books were all centered around the Hero of Time and the Chosen Hero, whom he admittedly had always looked to as idols. However, the text was dry and academic, the kind of book Mido would love, but which Link hated. He soon took to sleeping his days away in the carriage, taking advantage of his ability to stop and nap at any time. Spookter and Spekter would occasionally wake him up to play cards- don't tell your mother, they said- or show him part of the scenery that was historical or pretty. This continued, day after day, until they stopped midway through their journey in the middle of Lanayru Province.

Link stepped out of the carriage to see the inn. It was nice and neat, but nothing fancy. There was a sign above the doorpost reading 'NO PETS' and a few people were lounging at tables outside, sharing drinks and tall tales.

"Are we staying here tonight?" He asked.

"No, we're stopping for directions to Lon Manor." Spookter said, "We'll be taken in by the Lon family for the night, thanks to their kind offer."

The Lon family referred to the Earl of Lon, his brother, and his daughter. The family was nearly as old as Link's and from what he heard, the Earl's daughter was quite lovely. But that had nothing to do with him- he was more interested in the ranch that resided on the manor's grounds, where some of the best horses and milk in the country were shipped from. Both were things Link adored.

Once the coachman had gotten directions, everyone piled back into the carriage and they were off again, along the dirt roads of Lon. The houses were nearly all shingled in red, with painted shutters and doors against white stone walls. The people looked as they passed, all dressed in fitting, work-worn clothes. Overall, it seemed a colorful, pleasant town, and as he watched the buildings go by, Link's sullenness over being sent away finally began to fade. At least, if nothing else, he would get to see the sights on his way to the castle.

When they arrived at the door of the manor, tall and white and riddled with windows, Lord Lon was there to greet them personally.

He was a short, fat man with a bushy mustache and a balding head, but he had likely been handsome in his youth. His arms were burly and hairy, he was bowlegged, and a hearty laugh escaped him as Link jumped from the carriage steps.

"Why, hello!" He called, and took Link's hand, shaking it until the boy thought his arm would come off. "I am Talon Lon, welcome!"

Spookter and Spekter saluted Talon before retrieving Link's things. When this was done, the coachman left to go to the stables. Even after this, Talon was still shaking Link's hand.

"Its, um, a pleasure." Link managed. Once he said this, Talon finally let go of him, still smiling widely.

"Link of Faron! Good day to you- come with me, won't you?" Talon motioned to the large red double doors, "I'll escort you to the dining room. You must be starving. And you two, you can take his things. One of the footmen will show you to his room."

The hallways of Lon Manor were carpeted in soft, plush red and gray, paintings of the family and previous lords of the land lining the walls, which were white and smooth. It was much like the decor of Link's own home, although the coloring was different- the colors at Deku Manor were green and yellow. They came to another set of doors, after making a few turns, emblazoned with the Lon family crest. Link supposed that like his home, all important or frequently used rooms in the manner had the family crest on them.

When Talon opened the door, there appeared to be a young girl seated at the table. She was round-faced, redhaired and freckled, dressed in a plain but expensive looking blue dress, with a yellow knit shawl around her shoulders. Link knew her- she was Malon, Talon's daughter. They were not particularly friends, but she had attended a ball at the Deku estate once a few years ago and they had played together, being the only children there near their age. She was short-tempered, but otherwise easy to get along with. Link didn't dislike her.

"Oh, Link!" said Malon as they entered, "I heard you were coming! Are you going to court this year?"

As he was shown to his seat, Link nodded. "I got in quite a bit of trouble with my Father...he seemed to think this was appropriate as punishment. What about you? Are you going again?"

Malon smiled. "My condolences for that- and yes, I _am_ going to court. I'll show you the ropes once I've arrived...I'm leaving a bit late."

Link nodded again. He was unsure what to say to Malon, as they hadn't spoken often or recently, and hoped he wouldn't come off as rude by not speaking much.

To his relief, lunch arrived quickly. It was a traditional hazelnut soup famous in Lon Village, said Talon, full of vegetables and beans and nuts, with a hearty chicken broth to lend flavor. It was a light lunch, today, said Talon, as there was much preparation to be made for the Horse Festival taking place on the estate in only a week. He apologized, and Link told him there was nothing to apologize for. Light conversation was made and second helpings were asked for.

As dessert was being served, a thought occurred to Link. _Malon has been attending court for two years, I believe...and Father said that Lord Talon attended court from childhood until he was married...I should probably ask about what it's like there._

"Lord Talon," Link began, after swallowing a mouthful of carrot cake, "How should I behave at court? I've never been, and well, I don't know what's expected of me. I was always free to roam around and dress as I please at home..."

Talon stroked his chin for a moment. "Well, it's been some time since I was a boy at court, young sir," he said, "What do you think, Malon?"

Malon looked up from her cake and answered immediately. "There are three basic rules, and they all have to do with rank."

Link nodded.

"The first is not to mouth off to anyone who outranks you." Malon said, "The second is not to get too friendly with commoners. The third is to be respectful of everyone you meet, and give proper greetings and goodbyes. If you do all that you should manage all right. You'll learn the rest little by little."

_Don't get too friendly with commoners._ Link frowned. The attitude back in Faron had been the opposite- the Earl and his family made sure to get to know many of the commoners and their concerns in order to better deal with them and keep the people living on their land happy and well cared for. It seemed that things at Court were very different. Link was already beginning to think he wouldn't like it there. _But then, it wouldn't be punishment if I had any fun._

Once he had finished his meal and thanked Talon and Malon for their hospitality, Link went straight to his room, escorted by a footman. It was furnished in red and gray and silver, like the rest of the house, with a desk and easychair, a large window overlooking the racing track that was the center of the Horse Festival, and coverlets with peahat blossoms embroidered on them.

Link kicked off his boots, ignoring his trunk of clothes, and climbed into bed still wearing his embroidered doublet and smooth gohma silk tunic. They were comfortable enough, as were his leggings, and he was frighteningly tired already. Perhaps traveling just took ones' energy away. As he drifted off, he recalled idly the things Maressa had taught him about peahat blossoms. They sprouted before the plant became sentient and burst from the ground, and there was only a small time period between the blossom's sprouting and that of the peahat itself that they could be harvested. They were used both in cooking, to add an earthy and floral flavor to food, and in medicines, to encourage the healing of frostbite and burns. He was going on to their magical properties when he finally fell asleep.

**oO00Oo**

It was nearly pitch dark when Link awoke to the sound of a pebble being tossed against his window. The sky outside was clear, dusted with stars and lit by a full moon, and it almost looked like the soft, embroidered quilt he had slept under as a very small child.

Groggily, he climbed out of bed and stumbled to the window, rubbing his eyes. His normally neat hair had become disheveled in his sleep, but he didn't really care about that, still half inside his dreamworld. He opened one side of the window- it creaked- and looked down. Malon was standing there, waving, dressed in the same clothes he had seen her in before. Now, however, she was wearing thick hide boots instead of dainty flat shoes, and her shawl was tied around her neck to keep from blowing away.

"Come out and play!" she called, as quietly as she could while making sure Link could hear.

"But I want to sleep." Link complained.

"You can play with the horses if you come out." Malon said, pleadingly. Link sighed. He did like horses, but he was exhausted and wanted to go back to bed...still, something about Malon suggested she would keep throwing rocks at his window, or even at Link, until she got what she wanted.

"All right. I'll be down in a moment." He muttered, and closed the window again.

Once he had pulled on his boots and laced them up, Link set off through the darkened halls, feeling his way along them and stepping lightly. He didn't foresee anyone being too angry about him being up late, but sneaking out was another thing altogether. His father would be written if he were caught wandering around out of doors in the middle of the night, and Malon being involved as well, she would likely get in trouble too. They weren't quite friends, but Link didn't want her to be punished nonetheless.

Eventually, he found his way to a servants' entrance and crept out. Malon was waiting for him on the cobblestone pathway that ran through the grounds of the estate, hands clasped behind her back, and an impish grin on her face.

"I knew you'd come," she said, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was nice until you woke me up." Link complained.

Malon only smiled. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

She led him down the cobblestone pathway to the edge of the racing track. The racing track surrounded a gigantic corral meant for the horses to exercise and for the cows to graze. The animals were let out in shifts, four shifts a day, starting with the horses and so on, as Malon explained. The racing track was there because Malon's grandfather had been a gambling man and installed it to make more money. Luckily, he had never managed to gamble away his family's wealth and eventually reformed, but the racing track remained as a center for local youngsters to learn to ride and for recreational racing. Sometimes betting still happened, but Malon explained that she had heard nothing of anyone going broke over the races at Lon Ranch.

They went into the corral, where just a few horses were out and about. Link wasn't sure why they were there, and he didn't ask. Perhaps they had been too stubborn to move back into the stables, or needed extra air.

Malon took his chubby hand in her thin one and ran. It wasn't until they neared a bright red colt that she stopped, huffing and smiling. She gestured to the colt and said, "This is Epona."

"I see." Link responded. Epona was a pretty colt, he decided, with sleek hair and a well groomed mane and tale, as well as a white marking on her forehead. Even in the moonlight he could see just how red she was. He reached out a hand to stroke her, and she shied a little but allowed him to pet her still.

There were not many horses in Faron. As it was a woodland province, there was only room for them on the roads, and Link's family only had just enough for Arbus and Mido to use personally, and for the coach. Since he had never been around them much, he had never ridden one. But Epona seemed like the kind of horse he would _want _to ride. She exuded a sort of fire, if that was possible, and Link liked it.

"Why did you want me to meet her?" He asked, turning to Malon.

"Because she's my friend," Malon said plainly, "And I'd like you to be my friend too. There's no reason why my friends shouldn't all get along, is there?"

Link smiled. So that was it. While Malon did seem a little flighty- she had told him the first time they met that she wanted to be carried away by a knight in shining armor- she was kind. And apparently quite adventurous, as she was out in the middle of the night, presumably without permission. Link wondered if that was regular for her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you wanted me to meet your friend." Link said earnestly.

Malon smiled even wider. "When I get to court, I'll find you and introduce you to some of my friends there." she said, "There are a few I think you'll like. And they'd be happy to teach you how to behave around the other children."

Link bowed his head in thanks. After that, Malon began to sing, and Link and Epona lounged on the grass listening. When he asked, Malon said she was singing a song her late mother had written. It was something she used to remember what was important, and it calmed the horses. Link, appeased by the answer, was quiet after that, and fell asleep in the grass. To his luck, Malon awoke him before she returned indoors, telling him he would catch cold if he stayed out much longer.

**oO00Oo**

The next morning Link dined on an early breakfast common in Lon VIllage and the surrounding area, among both nobles and commoners, flour biscuites drenched in a savory sausage gravy. It was satisfying, flavorful and, on a general level, just delicious. Afterwards, he and his escorts bid Malon, Talon and Talon's brother Ingo goodbye.

"I'll find you at court when I arrive in a week." Malon said, smiling. Link offered a smile and a polite bow in response, and then, once his things were finished being loaded, they were off. The remaining half of the journey was spent more pleasantly- Link's spirits had been raised by Malon's kindness and the friendship they had established, and he was in more of a mood to interact with his guards and the coachman. They exchanged stories and anecdotes, played with a deck of cards Spookter had brought along- the guards taught him Blind Moblin, a game meant to develop one's ability to tell lies, and poker. They kept track of their scores for poker on a sheaf of paper Link tore from a notebook.

When they weren't trading stories, or playing games, Spekter sometimes took out a mouth harp and played folk songs while Spookter sang the tales that paralleled them. Several times, Link heard the coachman whistling along. Before long, he had mostly forgotten about his bitterness and was enjoying his journey in earnest, though he was not without trepidation about what to say and do once he arrived at court. On the last day of the journey, his stress returned- he could see the walls of Castle town, high and mottled gray with flags flying on the turrest each side of the drawbridge.

"What's Castle Town like?" He said, hoping whatever answer the guards had would soothe his nerves.

"Busy." said Spekter, scratching at the beard that was beginning to form on his chin, "But not a bad sort of busy. It's got a good energy, you'd like it if you weren't going to be stuffed up at the castle. But I hear Court isn't so bad either, as long as you're polite to your peers...still, maybe some time when you have a day free we can sneak you out to play in town. The market smells lovely, actually, though the back streets are a bit mucky. Nothing uncommon for a large town, really."

Link sighed and nodded. Spookter and Spekter had outright said he may very well not get to explore town. So the rules of staying separated from non-nobles were more rigid here. He didn't much like other noble children, though...they all seemed spoiled from his experience. Perhaps he had been viewing them too much from a lense Jost had lent him, however. He would have to go in giving people the benefit of the doubt as much as he could. And being polite. No more neglecting his proper grammar like he did when he went into the village back in Faron.

They reached the gates of Castle Town. The coachman shouted something to the guards. They clacked their spears, and the portcullis blocking the coach's entry began to lift. They had all but arrived.

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Bean: Thanks once again for anyone who read. I would like to take this moment to say that if I ever get any terms or mannerisms wrong, you are all welcome to give me a heads up so that I can fix them! I edit and proofrread my work, but I do not catch every detail!

I'd also like to express thanks for the very few follows and reviews I received. It's lovely to know some of you are interested in what I've written thus far!

I won't be posting it right away, but this was originally one chapter which I split into two more manageable pieces. I'm going to do some revisions and heavy proofreading to the second part before posting it.

No one has asked, of course, but if you didn't know, Spookter and Spekter are blatantly based upon the ghostly brothers from Minish Cap. They'll play a fairly supportive role in the story.


End file.
